newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Beskid w Sudetach
$ajen$ Sezon 1, odcinek 6 - Beskid w Sudetach Audycja zawiera lokowanie nazistowskich produktów bądź też pochodzenie niektórych osób. Jakiś czas temu Cygan wspomniał o sprawdzianie z geografii, jednak ta historia została niewytłumaczalnie i nieprzebaczalnie pominięta. Dlatego czas to odkręcić. Po okropnie napisanym sprawdzianie z geografii i krótkim podsumowaniu wszystkich błędów, których popełnienie świadczy o minusowym IQ gimbusów, przychodzi czas na refleksje. Nauczycielka: Czy was kompletnie pogrzało bando ułomów? Normalnie słów brakuje. Zaczyna czytać niektóre pytania i odpowiedzi na głos. Nauczycielka: Skamielina o płaskospiralnej skorupie to krewetka. KREWETKA? Ręce opadają! Inny wybitny geograf napisał że Beskidy znajdują się w Sudetach, a Gdańsk leży nad Morzem Czarnym. Półmózgi!... Kajtek(cicho): '''Kurde, ciekawe kto był takim idiotą. '''Wiktor(cicho): Przestań mnie wyzywać! Mogła nie podmieniać testów. Nauczycielka: Najbardziej skrajnie na zachód leżący punkt Polski to Ciechocinek! Taa, a gdyby babcia miała koła to by była rowerem. Cygan(cicho): Właśnie, wszyscy wiedzą że to Słubice. Maciek(cicho): A nie Rabka-Zdrój? Cygan(cicho): Zajmiemy się tym w programie. Widok w kamerze obrócił się o 180 stopni. Klasa $ajen$. Cygan wchodzi. Cygan: ♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ Klasa: ♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ Cygan: Fajnie było na tej geografii. He he he. Po prostu wiedziałem że jeszcze do tego wrócimy. Gruz: Wymyśliłeś to teraz na poczekaniu, prawda? Cygan: Ciiicho. Pomyślałem, że żeby było łatwiej, podejdziemy do tematu historycznie. A tak szczerze, zapomniałem wziąć mapę Polski a nie chce mi się po nią iść na zaplecze więc poradzimy sobie z Rzeczpospolitą Obojga Narodów. Zawiesił mapę na tablicy. Cygan: Hmmm... Czarny. Podejdź i pokaż mi gdzie leży Gdańsk. Czarny: O tam. Cygan: Świetnie, teraz podejdź i pokaż. Czarny podszedł i pokazał Kołobrzeg. Cygan: Świetnie chłopcze, wspaniale. Gdybyś tylko jeszcze przesunął ten paluch tak o 200 kilometrów w prawo. Czarny pokazał Szczecin. Cygan: Ale nie moje prawo, cymbale. Czarny: AAA. Czarny pokazał Berlin. Cygan: Siadaj, cwelu. Paweł, cho no tu. Paweł: Ja? Cygan: Nie, Ignacy Jan Paderewski. Podejdź do mapy i pokaż mi gdzie są Sudety. Paweł przez parę sekund lewituje palcem po randomowych miejscach na mapie i w końcu pokazuje prawidłowo. Cygan: Za granicą Polski? Paweł: No wtedy polskie nie były. Cygan: Brawo chłopcze! A teraz pokaż mi Karpaty. Paweł przesuwa palec w prawo. Cygan: Świetnie, a teraz najtrudniejsza część.... gdzie są Beskidy? Paweł: Weź kurde, chcesz żebym padł trupem? Gruz: Za dużo od chłopaka wymagasz. Cygan: 'No dobrze... dostaniecie inne zadanie. Siadaj. ''Paweł wrócił na swoje miejsce. 'Cygan: '''Macie kartkę z prowizorycznym konturem naszego pięknego kraju. Macie minutę żeby napisać wszystkie krainy geograficzno-historyczne jakie znacie. Zwycięzca będzie wolnym ruchaczem, yyy słuchaczem na następnej lekcji. ''Cygan rozdał kartki. 'Cygan: '''Czas start! ''Jedni coś piszą, drudzy śpią, a pozostali nic nie robią. '''Cygan: Czas stop! Zbiera kartki. Cygan: Hmmm... Patrzy na kilka różnych prac. leftleftleftleftleft Cygan: 'Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe. No cóż, to tyle na dziś, więcej dzisiaj nie wskóramy - żegnam. ''Wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić. Gruz podszedł do Cygana. '''Gruz: Nie możesz oczekiwać od nich zbyt wiele, są jeszcze oszołomieni po ostatnim sprawdzianie. Cygan: Powinni przywyknąć, w końcu wg PSO dozwolone są 3 formy na dzień. Gruz: Zaraz, a nie na tydzień? Cygan: Pfff, nie u nas. Wyszli. KONIEC Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:Odcinki